The Death of an angel
by Ninja walrus
Summary: When dean agrees to go on a trip with just him and Cas, demons come and things take a change for the worst, Sam, Charlie and Dean take turns righting letters to there Dead friend
1. The Death of a Fallen Angel

The doors locked, beer and whiskey bottles littered everywhere, Dean cant stop replaying it in his mind, the death of his angel

24 HOURS EARLIER

"Michigan you expect me to go to Michigan so _you_ can do some dumb angel call?"

Cas roles his eyes and starts pacing.

"Dean you dont understand this _dumb angel call_ is a ritual thats been preformed, by my gerison for litterly ever, and since everyone else from my gerison is dead i must go and preform this!" dean makes a face before droping his head into the motel matress.

"why do _I_ have to go!?"

"Because Dean its a dangerous mission that should not be preformed alone thata why a whole _GERISON_ WAS TOLD TO DO IT!" Dean now looking up looks asidr and then nods.

"fine ill go on your little mission with you." They walk to the Car, get in and start driving. "alright so where was this thing again?"

"Kalamazoo, Michigan." Dean looks at Cas they vack out to the road trying not to laugh. after a 5 hour drive they final park at a motel, Sadly the only room avalible was a 1 bed but of course Cas doesnt sleep.

"well this is crappier than usual." Dean says looming around the room.

"I can make it better." Castiel snarks, still looking around. dean laughs it off but is still confused. later that night as always Dean gets to drinking and Cas finished 5 bottles of straight vodka before he even gets phased 10 if you want him tipsy dean went with 15. Dean always loved drunk Cas but this time it was _different_ he got all touchy.

"Dean, whats it like to kiss someone?" it had never even acured to dean Cas had never been kissed.

"well, um its nice, sometimes sweet, sometimes rough." Castiels eyes dropped to Deans lips, and Cas sat on the bed next to Dean. normal Dean would have been creeped out but this, this was _different_ He felt flustered and the more he thought about it the hotter his face got. Dean held his gaze with Cas until Cas started to blush and looked away. Dean started feeling a feeling he had never felt for Cas. Dean reached for Castiels hand, but it moved to his chest, Cas pushed him down and Kissed him on the lips, at first dean was shocked and Cas started pulling back but Dean grabbed his arm Pulled him down and started kissing him slowly, Dean pulled back, took his thumb and slowly open castiels mouth, he than kissed him again this time Deans tounge started to explore, inching its way into Castiels mouth, Cas learned quickly and started doing the same, so, Dean was on top of Cas kissing him, both in diffrent stages of undressing, Cas flips ontop of dean and starts slowly kissing his way down to Deans hips they pullung his pants and boxers off to reveal a big, hard dick, Cas starts licking the tip as a tease, dean groans in pleasure. dean moves to the side of the bed, cas kneeling on the floor know going for a deep throat, Dean runs his fingers through Castiel silky hair stops half way to get a tight grip and slowly starts moving his head back and forth, after a few seconds dean lets go and Cas, very slowly pulls away from deans dick, dean pushes Cas to warn him that hes going to cum but Cas just sits and swallows all of it, Dean moans with pleasure before Cas gets on the bed with dean, he quicjly undresses, and bends over, knees bent, face in the sheets, and griping the blankets tightly, dean slides his dick into Castiel, and slowly pulles back before quicjly thrusting intk Cas 3 times, the moan Cas made was un human, they go on for another hour before being so tired and passing out.

The nest morning Dean wakes up first he looks around the room and everything is a mess, but Dean takes a second to look at Castiel, his hair a mess, he looks at the time that all happened in 5 hours, Dean cleans up and packs the car.

"hey angel lets go." Dean whispers to Castiel, Cas shifts a little before sitting up, dean kisses Castiels forehead. "come on Cas, we are only an hour away from _kalamazoo_." they get into the car and drive when they arrive 5 angels are already waiting.

"Stay here." Cas says as he gets out of the car, the angels talk for awhile before one pulls out and angel blade behind Castiels back and he seems completely unaware, Dean acts fast and tackles the angel, Dean tries to grab this gun with angel killing bullets but is grabbed by an angels with an angel blade to his throat.

"ARARIEL! STOP!" the angel lets go of dean, and Cas telaports him to the impala they talk somemore before the other angels leave, only Castiel stands, as he walks back to the car another one pulls up behind the impala, to guys get out and walk over to castiel they talk before Castiel points to the distance, one pulls a knief and stabs Castiel repeatedly normal Castiel would be fine but he went down and he went down quick, the men look at the impala and see dean the walk over with the same knief they stabbed Cas with , Dean gets out of the car and goes to the trunk and grabs rudys knief, Dean stabs one and the ither one smokes out, dean runs to this angel.

"Dean, I love you I've always loved you, you have given me a life I never thought Id get to live, thanks you." Dean starts crying and a single tear falls from Castiels eye.

"Dont die on me you stupid son of a bitch, please Cas." Deans head drops over Castiels just as a light a blue light starts bearing inside him every beat growning the light bigger it soon comes out through his eyes and mouth, the burns of his wings on deans body forever, 2 people died thag day, dean having to drive to the bunker to tell Sam, to moarn to knoa hes never coming back, dean lost a Friend, a Lover, and the Most Caring angel ever he wasnt an ass like the rest he was _different_


	2. Dear Castiel

Dear Castiel

Its sad, to see Dean the way he is, after lossing cas he lost himself, Crowley even got worried, Ive seen Dean sad, and being eaten alive with memories, but this is so much _diffrent_ he isnt haunted by the memories he wants more, now yes its called grieving but you died 5 months ago hes at his worst, Charlie, me, and Crowley are all on high alert on danger nights, these are easy to stop, woth exesive drinking, being extremely quite, and well locking himself in his room which is now a bed lots of bottles, and a mirror, he locks him self in with no food for days.

Lasr week I found him crying on thd ground repeating I cant do it anymore with a gun to his head, after talking to him a bit he gave me the gun, sadly thats not the worst, Charlie found him slamming his head into a wall, after she got him to stop he punched the wall tell his knuckles broke, he was in the hospitle with a cracked skull. Hes lost it. Cas please come back

-Sam


End file.
